Sea Slug Quest
Dettagli |items = *Swamp paste (non swamp tar) }} Walkthrough Preparativi Per la quest serve della Swamp paste: per ottenerla, aggiungi un pot of flour allo swamp tar e poi cuoci la raw swamp paste su un fuoco. Lo swamp tar è disseminato per terra nella Lumbridge Swamp, a sud del Lumbridge Castle. Se non ne hai già uno, potrai ricevere un tinderbox al Lumbridge General Store come campione omaggio. Puoi trovare dei logs al secondo piano del Castello di Lumbridge. Nelle vicinanze c'è anche un campo di grano e un mulino dove troverai un pot, così potrai fare la swamp paste con poco sforzo e nessun costo. Per completare la quest, ti servirà una sola swamp paste. La famiglia scomparsa *Parla con Caroline a Witchaven, ad est di East Ardougne. :Ti racconterà che suo marito e suo figlio, Kent e Kennith, sono spariti e ti chiederà di andare alla piattaforma di pesca per scoprire cosa succeda. Ti dirà che Holgart può portarti lì. *Parla con Holgart (gironzola vicino a Caroline). :Ti informerà che la sua barca ha bisogno di essere riparata: per sistemarla è necessaria della swamp paste (se ne hai con te, ti dirà: "In fact, unless me nose be mistaken, you've got some in yer pack"). *Dai a Holgart la swamp paste; seguira una breve cutscene che lo mostra intento a riparare la sua barca. *Parlagli nuovamente per salpare per la Fishing Platform. Stranezze sulla Fishing Platform *Arrivato alla piattaforma, noterai lo strano comportamento dei pescatori, che barcollano intorno in uno stato di trance da zombie e parlano con frasi sconnesse. Se provi a raccogliere uno dei sea slugs sulla piattaforma, esso ti morderà, ferendoti per 30 life points. *Vai ad ovest sulla piattaforma e parla con Bailey, lo trovi nella stanzetta. :Ti racconterà di strani accadimenti e di quando hanno tirato su i sea slugs. *Raccogli il broken glass nell'angolo nord-est della stanza , ti servirà in seguito. Alla ricerca di Kent *Vai all'angolo nord-est della piattaforma e prendi alcuni dei damp sticks vicino alla scala. *Sali quindi la scala e vedrai altri pescatori simili a zombie. *Vai ad ovest, supera la gru ed entra nella stanza in cui si trovano Kennith e un pescatore. *Parla con Kennith, che si nasconde dietro alcune casse impilate. :Ti dirà che suo padre è andato a cercare aiuto e gli ha raccomandato di restare al sicuro nella stanza, al riparo dai pescatori. *Scendi la scala e torna all'angolo sud-est della piattaforma, dove troverai Holgart ad aspettarti. *Parla con Holgart di ciò che entrambi avete visto. :Ti condurrà su un isolotto deserto, dove troverai Kent, tutto solo. *Parla con Kent. :Ti racconterà dei sea slugs e di come abbiano preso il controllo delle menti dei pescatori. Inoltre ti toglierà di dosso un sea slug. *Chiedi ad Holgart di riportarti alla piattaforma per vedere cosa stia succedendo. Mettendo in salvo Kennith *Torna alla piattaforma, prova nuovamente a salire la scala. :I pescatori controllati dagli slugs ti colpiranno alla testa per fermarti, ferendoti per 40 life points. *Dirigiti da Bailey all'angolo sud-ovest della piattaforma e parlagli. :Ti dirà che gli slugs hanno paura del calore e ti darà una unlit torch. con la gru.]] *Usa il broken glass sui damp sticks per asciugarli alla luce del sole e ottenere dry sticks. *Accendi la torcia selezionando l'opzione "Rub-together" dei dry sticks. *Sali la scala, torna nella stanza e parla con Kennith. :Si rifiuterà di fuggire con te. *Esci dalla stanza e prendi a calci il muro cadente, appena a nord della porta e ad est del nascondiglio di Kennith. *Torna dentro e parla con Kennith. :Ti dirà che verrà fuori quando avrai trovato un modo per portarlo al piano inferiore. *Vai alla gru appena fuori della stanza e scegli l'opzione "Rotate Crane" per portare Kennith al sicuro, come mostrato in una cutscene. *Parla di nuovo con Holgart per tornare a Witchhaven. *Parla infine con Caroline per terminare la quest. Congratulazioni! Quest completata! Ricompensa *1 quest point *7175 Fishing xp *Accesso alla Fishing Platform *Oyster pearls Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Fruits de Mer *The Mollusc Menace Trivia *Ad un certo punto della quest, se usavi la torcia spenta su un sea slug o un pescatore a causa di un glitch sembrava accesa. *Quando sei sull'isola con Kent, la palla di Kennith è un riferimento a Wilson, il pallone da pallavolo del film Cast Away. *Questa quest presenta molte similitudini con il film The Faculty. *Il nome della traccia musicale "Fruits de Mer", sbloccata durante la quest, è l'equivalente francese per "frutti di mare". *Se esamini la gru mentre cali Kennith, leggerai: "A wooden crane with a lever, flywheel and a dangling boy". *Invece di ricevere l'esperienza di fishing dopo la schermata della ricompensa, la otterrai prima, a differenza della maggior parte delle quest. Vedere anche *Kennith's Concerns *The Slug Menace